monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier: Translation EscMenu
To access this menu press Esc This will be your main menu when in quest or when in town. You can manipulate your items and your options through this menu. 아이템 - Look at Items 조합 - Combine 2종 조합 - 2 item combine 3종 조합 - 3 item combine 조합 목록 - Combine List 퀘스트 상황 - Quest Info 현재 상태 - Current Status 온라인 마크 - Online Status Marks 플레이 스타일 - Play Style 미설정 - None 라이트 유저 - Light User 일반 유저 - Ordinary User 하드 유저 - Hard Core User 플레이 예정시간 - Play Time 미설정 - None 1시간 이하 - Less than 1 hour 1시간 이상 - More than 1 hour 제한 없옴 - Unlimited Time 헌터의 번모습 - Hunters RL Career 미설정 - None 회사원 - Businessman 학생 - Student 비밀 - Secret 관심 포인트 - Point's of Interest 미설정 - None 다른 용무 종 - Kind of Busy 솔로 플레리 중 - Solo Player 잠깐 자리 비움 - Wait Away 오래 자리 비옴 - Long Away ...잠수중 - Sleeping 게임 패드 없음 - No Game Pad 몰래 접속 - Invisible 수려단원 모집증! - Calling for Section Hunters 수렵단 참가 희망! - Ready for Guild Quests 초보자입니다! - Newbie 채팅합시다! - Let's Chat 옴성 채팅가능! - Voice Chat Available 친구와 플레이 증 - Playing with Friends 여성 헌터입니다! - Hunter is a Woman 친구 모집 증 - Looking for friends 가르침을 받습니다! - Needs Teaching 가르쳐 드립니다! - Will Teach 퀘스트 도와드려요! - Need help on Quest 러브 헌터입니다! - I love hunting PC방 플레이 증 - PC Cafe Play 개인 현재 상태 - Current Info 장비 현재 상태 - Equipment Info 퀘스트 장비* - Quest Equipment 로비 장비 - City Equipment 현위치 정보 - Current Location 몬스터 정보 - Monster Kill Information 커뮤이티 - Community 친구 목록 - Friends List 쪽지 - Mail 공식 사이트 - Official Site 유저 정보 - User Info(Those in the room with you) 유저 검색 - User Search 이름검색 - Name Search ID 검색 - ID Search 친구둥록제한 - Friends List Restrictions 제한하지 않음 - Do not restrict 제한함 - Restricted(You must authorize others to add you as friend) 민폐 목록 - Ignore List 상용구 편집 - Edit Auto Text 수렵단 - Guild 단축키 등록 - Register Shortcuts 옵션 - Options (끄기 - Off, 켜기 - On) 이름/ID/RP 전환 - Name/ID/RP Switch (이름 - Name) 진동 기능 - Vibration Function 볼륨 (음악) - Volume (Music) 볼륨 (효과음) - Volume (Sound Effects) 스코프 조작 - Scope Operation (표준-Standard 반전1-Reverse 1 반전2-Reverse2) 카메라 조작 - Camera Operation (표준-Standard 반전1-Reverse 1 반전2-Reverse2) 카메라 유형 - Camera Type (유형1-Type1(Default) 유형2-Type2) 화묜정보 표시 - HUD Display (끄기- Turns next 3 options Off, 켜기- Turns next 3 options On) 맵 표시 - Show Map 진행 방향 표시 - Shows small Directional Circle in bottom center of screen 단축키 표시 - Show F-key shortcuts 단축키 우형 - Shortcuts Type (유형1-Type1(Default) 유형2-Type2) 채팅 유형 - Chat Type (유형1-Type1(Default) 유형2-Type2) Press Z to go to Controller Options Page2- 채팅 배경 투명도 - Chat Background Transparency (낮음-Low 중간-Middle 높음-High) 채팅 기록 항상 표시 - Always Show Chat History (If you say yes the chat box will not close) NPC이름 표시 - NPC Name Display 캐릭터 표시 범위 - Character Display Range (넓게-Wide 보통-Usual 좁게-Narrow 게이지 표시 유형 - Health Gauge Visibility (가변-Variable 고정-Fixed) 라스터 동행 설정 - Set Rasta to join quest (허용-Join 금지-Do not join) 방향 지정 유형 - Type of Orientation (유형1-Type1(Default) 유형2-Type2) 게임 종료 - Logout